


Quiet Hours

by hullosweetpea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: Dean/Cas post-heat snuggles and cuddles





	Quiet Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the swing of writing, so it's just a little fic. It's also my first A/B/O. I don't know if I'll write more, but I like this.

Cas’s heat ended at two in the morning on a cold Thursday. 

Dean could smell the incoming snow in the air and the weatherwoman said it would start mid-morning, continue into the afternoon. He could also smell Cas’s lingering heat scent and their slick in the sheets as he shoved them into the washer. Cas’s orange and vanilla overpowered, but Dean could still smell his bergamot and lime. 

The washer rumbled behind him — hopefully he woke up to move them to the dryer, but past experience would say no. Post-heat Cas was a cuddler and he was more than glad to indulge him. His slippered feet shuffled over the wooden floor down the hallway back to their bedroom. 

Cas was snuggled under the duvet, head barely in view. Dean toed his slippers off and burrowed back under the covers. He was glad they doubled the sheets before heats so they could just pull the top sheet off and have the other one underneath. 

Cas reached out and pulled Dean closer. He nuzzled into Cas’s neck next to the mating bite he left five years ago. Their heats didn’t always match up, but Dean preferred when they didn’t. He could take care of Cas: snuggles, fucking, and heaps of comfort food. There was half a pot of chicken noodle soup and leftover roast beef in the fridge. It would be a good lunch, since Cas normally slept in afterwards. 

Dean kissed Cas's neck and pulled the duvet over their heads. 

* * *

Dean drifted in between awake and asleep, could feel the heavy weight of Cas on his chest and hips, too drowsy to do anything about it. Cas leaned down and kissed along his scruff — sloppy, ridiculous kisses. Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, a hollow attempt to push his morning-breath mate away. “Good morning to you too.” 

Cas mumbled an incoherent endearment and resumed his campaign to cover Dean’s skin in kisses. “Technically, it’s not morning anymore.” 

Dean angled his head and the alarm clock’s green numbers glared 12:43 PM. “Man, I didn’t realize I was so tired.” 

“You’ve taken such good care of me.” Cas placed a kiss under Dean’s jaw and pressed his forehead to Dean’s. Everything was blue. "Let me take care of you."

Dean reached up to find Cas's hips. He pulled Cas close and wrapped his arms around him. "Just like this. I don't think I could do anything more after your heat." 

Cas ran a hand through Dean's hair. "As you wish." 

"Mmm,  _ Princess Bride  _ and soup sounds nice." He shifted so he leaned up on his elbows. "We'll have to get out of bed though." 

Cas leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I've got it. Get Netflix up while I'm gone." 

Dean couldn't resist. "As you wish." 

Cas rolled his eyes with a wide grin on his face. He rolled out of their bed and tucked the duvet under Dean. Dean glanced out the window and saw drifts of white snow. Tomorrow, Cas's heat leave would he over and they'd both have to go back to work. He opened Netflix and scrolled through their list until he found  _ Princess Bride _ .

"Dean?" Cas stood at the foot of the bed, tray in hand ladened with two bowls and a sleeve of crackers. 

"Oh, sorry. Got lost looking at the snow." He shifted so Cas could slide back in. 

"Thank you for taking care of me." Cas pushed the tray closer to Dean so he could grab his bowl.

"You already said that." 

"I know, but," Cas rubbed his thumb over Dean's mating bite. "You put so much of your heart into caring for others. It's important you know you're treasured. Beloved." 

Dean could feel his face burn. "I'm your mate. It's what I'm supposed to do." 

"And I'll return the favor when it's your heat, just like always. And every moment in between." He snuggled closer to Dean. 

Dean rested his hand on Cas's thigh and started the movie. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hullosweetpea.tumblr.com) and if you want to read more of [my works or subscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea)


End file.
